calamity_paintfandomcom-20200213-history
Hol Kid
"JOJOJOJOJO" -Hol Kid Hol Kid is a major character in non-Calamacringe canon and a minor neutral character in Calamacringe canon. Biography Hol Kid used to be the character Hat Kid. Hat Kid was a worshipper of Providence The Profaned God, who dedicated her whole life to the unholy flame's glory literally just so she could gain immortality. Unfortunately, Providence found Hat Kid annoying and ugly, so she cursed Hat Kid by turning her into "Death", also known as Hol Horse. Even then, Providence found Hol Horse annoying, so she applied another curse: He could only say the word "JoJo". He immediately studied a book and learned how to say the word "No". Literally 4 seconds after that, he was confronted by the Monkey King, who he instakilled. The Monkey King, who had believed in Providence long enough, became a Profaned Guardian named "Donut" after his death. He scared Hol Horse away. After this event, Hol Horse feared donuts for the rest of his life. Soon later, he would stumble upon Giorno Giovanna's Donut Shop. Needless to say, Giorno became swiss cheese. Hol Horse soon came across Cryogen, who he told his problem to. He requested that Cryogen create two copies of his former self, which Ceaseless Void formed. One Hat Kid was to be used for a training dummy, and the other Hol Horse would fuse with to become Hol Kid. He got bored and slaughtered his target dummy, then killed the Snatcher, Mafia, and a Void-empowered Giorno. He was confronted by Senator Steven Armstrong, who demanded he give him his lunch money. Hol Kid knocked out Armstrong, and took him to Ceaseless Void and demanded he be fused with the Senator. Thus, Senator Hol Kid was born. He came back with another request, which caused Ceaseless to give up entirely and quit working for Hol Kid. He vowed to get revenge on Ceaseless Void someday. He confronted Caligulas, and killed him for being evil. Somewhere along the line, Hol Kid befriended the entity known as Block. Together, they became an invincible duo, managing to gain entrance into the Calamacringe Universe and becoming canon. They killed Soul Seeker as they entered this new realm, and began exploring the land. They came across Ceaseless Void, who had been left for dead after Brimstone Elemental, the Siren Children, and Signus sacrificed him for some unknown reason. Senator Hol Kid promptly ended the Ceaseless Void as revenge for denying his past request. A long time later, THE LORDE summoned them to help on their attack on Disilphia. Hol Kid, Block, and Void Warrior were all destroyed by Disilphia. Hol Kid and Block are later brought back somehow and they encounter a bunch of Birbs. Personality Hol Kid is a delusional maniac who can only say two words, and says everything else with his gun. Relationships Hol Kid has a fierce rivalry with Caligulas, a dweller of the non-canon universe. Hol Kid fears donuts, and as such, despises the Profaned Guardians and Giorno Giovanna. Hol Kid has a deadly grudge against Providence, the Profaned God, for she is the reason that Hol Kid is this way. Hol Kid is besties with Block and Cryogen. Hol Kid vowed to get revenge on Ceaseless Void for denying his request. Abilities/Weapons Hol Kid is a deadly force, wielding three guns, all of which do devastating damage. Revolver - A normal gun. Used to kill the Monkey King and Giorno. BIG ASS GUN - Revolver, but the size of Hol Kid's body. Used to kill Soul Slurper. 「Emperor」- Hol Kid's stand. Used to kill Ceaseless Void and Grim. Trivia * Hol Kid is a combination of Hat Kid and Hol Horse. * Hol Horse is a minor antagonist from Part 3 of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, which is mostly what this character is based on. * Hat Kid is the main protagonist of A Hat in Time. * Senator Steven Armstrong is the main antagonist of Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, a game which Calamity references a lot. * Hol Horse is the first fan-made character to be added to Calamacringe non-canon. Category:Characters